


Work in Progress

by NCC1701_D



Category: Cinematic Records - band, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCC1701_D/pseuds/NCC1701_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Cinematic Records are a band, </p><p>Followi ng chapters will be longer.,</p><p>I apologize but English is not my first language.</p></blockquote>





	Work in Progress

"Shiawase nado motto me nai, 

dare no tame demo naku boku no tame." 

\i0 Kawaharada sang, Saffron clinging to every word, repeating them in her head. It wasn't the words that were difficult, but the speed at which they were sang. 

"Shiawase nado motto me nai, dare no tame- or you could just do it." 

Kawaharada laughed that silent laugh that Saffron found adorable. Head down, shoulders moving, yet not a single sound. "That would be besides the point, wouldn't it? Singing in your own language is not nearly as impressive. You can't sing in English anyway." 

"Why not?" 

"Your pronunciation needs work." 

Saffron playfully slapped him on the shoulder with the notebook in her hands, her notebook full of common and helpful Japanese phrases she always kept with her. "I can go off you." 

Kawaharada smiled, shrugging his shoulder. "You love me really." 

"Okay, give me a kiss." 

"Yaaah!" He yelled, pushing her away. 

"Well that's not a reaction a girl likes to see." 

Brushing his curled hair from his face, he smiled, picking up the notebook Saffron had dropped. When he tried to return it to her, she simply shook her head. 

"That notebook's yours now. Use it as you wish." 

He gasped, clutching the notebook tightly in his hands. "I can keep it? In return for what? My life? Is that what you wan't?" 

Saffron smiled. "Not at all, I was simply bored and wanted to know what would happen." 

At that point, almost as if on cue, Kouski walked in with a perfectly red apple in his hands. "We're having lunch, are you coming?"

**Author's Note:**

> The Cinematic Records are a band, 
> 
> Followi ng chapters will be longer.,
> 
> I apologize but English is not my first language.


End file.
